DC SUPER HERO GIRLS CROSSOVER YAY
by JackFloweyDan
Summary: ITS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN TRANSFORMERS RESCUE BOTS AND DC


(NOTE: I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT DC SUPER HERO GIRLS I SKIMMED THROUGH A FEW EPISODES DON'T KILL ME IF YOU HATE PLS.)

It was a normal day at super hero high school where everyone was superheroing in school Supergirl and Diana (also known as Wonder Woman) where going in the lunchroom to eat lunch in the lunchroom. "I can't wait for lunch!" said Supergirl. "Yea me too the lunch will be superrific!" said Diana (also known as Wonder Woman) as they went to the lunchroom where they could eat lunch they meet Barbra also known as Batgirl. "Hello girlfriends I brought a lot of lunch food with batman's _**BAT CREDIT CARD"**_ said Batgirl. "Oh SUPER cool" said Diana (also known as Wonder Woman). "Yea that's super co…" Super girl was going to say. A flood of water came flooding down the halls and into the lunchroom. "OMG WHAT THE HELL!?" Said Diana (also known as Wonder Woman). Then from the water out came a yellow sponge, a pink sea star a blue squid with six legs and a crab also a wall broke down which a giant squirrel With a cowboy hat on a thing that looked like the state of Texas. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" sandy cheeks said in a Texan accent and with a lasso in her hand. "BAHAHAHA HI THERE IM SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS" said SpongeBob.

The sponge continued to say "THE STAR IS PATRICK THE SQUID IS SQUIDWARD THE CRAB IS MR KRABS AND THE SQUIRREL IS SAANDY CHEEKS! "What are you?" said wonder woman (also known as Diana) "IM MAYO!" said Patrick. Bat girl was wondering why any of the students were not caring about the wave of water and the sea creatures like it was normal except for herself, Diana (also known as wonder woman) and Super girl "they could be evil" thought Bat girl "one second my friends were noticing my _**BAT CREDIT CARD**_ the next they were paying attention to the things" she also thought. She was about to throw a batTURANG at sponge bob when the window broke and the rescue bots Heatwave, Bolder, Chase and Blades came out of the broken window with nobody except Batgirl Diana (also known as wonder woman) and Super girl caring about it.

"Hi I'm Heatwave and we need your help SpongeBob and Supergirl "Why do you need our help?" said Super Girl. We need to stop a Demon of impossible power and we need a voice of 3 to stop him blades has aready volunteered so we need you two" said chase. "Ok I can't see why not" said super girl. So SuperGirl, Spongebob and Blades went to the tippy tip top of a tall mountain to summon the demon. "BILL COME FORTH" said Blades as bill came forth. "OH HELLO SOMEONE ELSE WANTS TO STOP ME I ALREADY KILLED A WHOLE SCHOOL AND A PINE TREE AND A SHOOTING STAR!" Bill said. "Well we came to stop you!" Super girl said. "ALL RIGHT LETS START RAPPING TO DEFEAT HIM" said SpongeBob. "OH A RAP BATTLE WELL I'M THE GOD OF RAPPING HIT IT DJ" Said bill as rap music started playing in the background. "RAP RAP RAP DIS IS THA RAPPIN RAP RAP COME MAH PLAYAS RAP YOU KNOW YOU CAN RAP MAH PLAYAS SO WE CAN DEFEAT A THUGGED-OUT DEMON" said the trio. "SOME PLAYA ONCE HOLLA'D AT MAH CRAZY BUTTHOLE THA GHETTO IS GONNA ROLL MEI AIN'T THA SHARPEST TOOL UP IN THA SHED SHEA WAS LOOKIN KIND OF DUMB WIT HER FINGER N' HER THUMB IN THA SHAPE OF A "L" ON HER FOREHEAD WELL THA YEARS START COMIN N' THEY DON'T STOP COMING FED TA THA RULEZ N' I HIT THA GROUND HUSTLING DIDN'T MAKE SENSE NOT TA LIVE FO' FUN YO CRAZY DOME GETS SMART BUT YO' HEAD GETS DUMB SO MUCH TA DO, SO MUCH TA SEE SO WHATZ WACK WIT TAKIN THA BACK STREETS? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW IF YOU DON'T GO YOU'LL NEVER SHINE IF YOU DON'T GLOW YO NOW, YOU A ALL-STAR, GIT YO' GAME ON, GO PLAY YO NOW, YOU A ROCK STAR, GIT THA SHOW ON, GIT PAID AND ALL DAT GLITTAS IS GOLD ONLY BLASTIN STARS BREAK THA MOLD" Rapped Bill cypher.

The judges are scoring…

And the winner is…

BILL CYPHER!

"HAHA TOUGH LUCK NOW I HAVE TO KILL YOU" said Bill as he transformed into a pyramid and fixed his bow tie and killed everyone with his big fist MADE OF KRYPTONITE. "oh crap" said SpongeBob "WE'RE DOOOOOMED!" Said Blades. "HOLLY SH..." said Super Girl before they were squished and killed as Bat girl stared at the mountain where they died. "They should have used my _**BAT CREDIT CARD"**_ she said.

THE END

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

HMMN


End file.
